


People Don’t Understand Us(But that’s fine)

by BriFlora



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like Philza, tommyinnit has adhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriFlora/pseuds/BriFlora
Summary: POV Switches Between Techno and Tommy*all the characters are juniors- except for Phil he’s Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo’s dad*Techno was the loner, the nerd who knew how to fight. Tommy was the popular kid, the kid who could talk his way out of anything. When both are partnered up for a project, things go wrong fast.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue - Techno’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things:
> 
> This is set in America because I’m more familiar with it-
> 
> They don’t have dorms, but they do have terrible buses
> 
> And all the characters(minus Phil) are juniors because I want a story-

I sat down on the old leather seat, ignoring the chaotic yells from the back. It’s why I sat at the front, people usually don’t bother me. The bus slowly started moving, like it did everyday. I just pulled out my phone, pulling up YouTube. Pugging my earbuds in, I put on some calming music, trying to ignore the loud voices screaming in the background. Today was gonna be a long day. I checked my pocket for my fidget ring, sliding it carefully on my ring finger. It was tight, but not tight enough that it couldn’t go on. Maybe, just maybe, today Skeppy would actually show up for once.

“Geez, Techno, you look like you ran fifty miles to the bus stop!” Skeppy exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow. “Your hair looks terrible!” I just chuckled, running a hand through it.

“I was fidgeting with it too much, I guess.” Skeppy sighed, I laughed. “Anyways, how did Bad get you to come today?”

“Threatened me with a throwing knife, he’s pretty good with them.” I laughed at his escapades. 

“You need to start coming more, I need some to bully over them being a simp.” Skeppy burst into excuses, I just kept laughing at them.

“Morning classes! Please head to your homeroom.” I waved goodbye to Skeppy as I walked towards my class. Room 5, you can hear it before you can see it. Opening the door, I saw some popular kid standing on a desk, and I just ignored him. The teacher walked in, and I could tell they were in a bad mood. Their grumpy face was somehow even grumpier.

“Hello, everyone. Today we have a new assignment. A group project.” The class groaned, I was groaning, too. Group projects are not my forte, especially with this class. Everyone was too loud, and I could never think. “Your project is to fill out a paper,” she said, handing the paper out, “about your partner. And I will assign partners. Let me read the list.” I zoned out, hearing a bunch of names pass by me. “-Technoblade!” I heard her yell, causing me to zone back in. “I just said your partner, and you’re zoned out again. You’re with Tommy.” Great. I just ignored her. “Start the project!”

“Ew, social interaction.” I said, seeing a blonde man sit next to me. 

“Alright, ‘Technoblade’, can we agree not to be friends after this?” The kid asked.

“Of course. I like to be by myself.” I wrote down their name. ‘Tommy Innit’. Weird name, I thought. “Well, let’s get this going.”


	2. Chapter 1 - Tommy’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn’t understand why he can’t be friends with Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s POV! Tommy just hates every single part of this

I never understood why some people stayed in the library. It’s quiet, secluded, has weighted lap pads- actually that actually sounds pretty cool. I waved goodbye to my friends, regretting taking Creative Writing. Tubbo and Wilbur didn’t have to get to know some random person who could beat them up! I opened the library door to see ‘Techno’ sitting at a round table, some book open. Great, a fucking nerd. I pulled out the list of things we needed to do.

“Yo, big man Techno!” I yelled, then cringed because my voice cracked. He put a finger to his lips.

“What. I’m reading here.” Well, no need to get hostile.

“We’re partners in that stupid creative writing project.” He sighed, I sighed as well. “Sooo, uh...” I trailed off, glancing back at the stupid list. “What’s your favorite class? This is the stupidest shit I’ve read.” I said out loud, internally smacking myself.

“English, World History’s a close second. Yours?” I thought, because I hated every single part of this school. Every class was stupid.

“Probably, eh I don’t know, Theater. I get to see a lot of my friends there, so.” Techno nodded, and wrote down ‘Theater.’ I quickly wrote down ‘English’, to hide the fact that I forgot to do that. “Any clubs you participate in?”

“I do Publicity Crew every year for the musical. I also do debate.” I wrote down ‘Publicity Crew, Debate’. “You?”

“Band! I play the drums.” He wrote down that, the click of his pen resounding through the room. “Uhhh, favorite food?”

“Spaghetti with meatballs and parmesan.” I wrote down ‘spaghetti’ because I am not some cashier taking an order.

“Mine’s pepperoni pizza!” I exclaimed, seeing him write it down. “Uhh, any other information that I should know?”

“Maybe.” Oh, this bastard really left me hanging. I sighed.

“Well, see you again when you’re ready to tell.” With that, I left the room.


End file.
